mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Attack
Shark Attack is the seventh episode of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Synopsis Adam and his friends gets bullied by Bull Sharkowski. Plot Adam fails his stalking class, when his stomach gurgles, throwing off his predator. When Mr. Hornbill inquires about this, he says he hasn't had lunch yet. At lunch, he complains to Jake about never playing as the predator in stalking class. Just then, Lupe flies into the cafeteria, warning everyone about Bull Sharkowski. Adam, being fairly new to the school, doesn't know who "Bull" is and is told he's the school bully. Bull's previous target victim, Chucky Seal, left the school after being sent to the hospital, meaning Bull is on the hunt for a new victim. Now every student is in fear of taking Chucky's place. Windsor observes that Bull is simply going through adolescent angst, but when Lupe reminds him about what he does to people, he dispences logic and allows his fear to overwhelm him. Adam dismisses any fear of Bull, who instantly walks through the doors and takes his lunch, since he was the only one who dared approach him. With every coming day, Bull steals Adam's lunch, seeing him as the perfect target for food. This goes on until he starves. Adam gives in and realizes there's no escaping Bull. He makes a giant plate of mayonaise sandwiches and as he tries giving it to Bull, he slips in a puddle of mayonaise, and flies through the air, knocking over Bull in front of the entire school. The students see this as Adam taking down the school bully, and cheer for him, before realizing that he's now considered the school bully. Everyone throws their lunches at him and runs away, yelling "Don't hurt me!" Adam loses all his friends except Jake and makes himself the most avoided person in the school. Every time Adam talks to one of his old friends, such as Slips, Lupe, or Ingrid, they run away screaming and giving him their lunches or wallets. Later on, Adam checks up on Bull, who is equally depressed with not being the bully, since everyone else gets to walk all over him. Now that Bull is no longer intimidating, the other students are either annoying friends who can't leave him alone, or are treating him like garbage and not feeling obligated to apologize, since they now see themselves are superiors to him. Adam tries to make Bull the bully again, by forcing him to steal his lunch. However, when he does, Bull tries to make Adam steal his lunch. They both fight about this, until Bull slips in mayonaise and lightly bumps into Adam's arm as he falls over. Adam pretends Bull just gave him the beating of a lifetime and calls him a bully, giving Bull his old bully status back and himself his friends back. Adam is happy that things have gone back to normal, all until Bull steals his lunch from him one last time. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Bull Sharkowski Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Chucky Seal *Eddie Panther *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Mandrill Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Epic Movie Adventures 2 – Frederic Talgorn (opening) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (Mr. Hornbill’s class ends) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (in the cafeteria) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (“Why so glumito, chumito?”) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (Chuckie Seal being relocated) * Night on a Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky (introducing Bull Sharkowski) * Lost John (A) – Stephen Wade, Saul Broudy, Jerry Burnham (“Now you know how I feel.”) * Chorus Of The Undead – Christopher Payne (“Alright, which one of you… has my lunch today?”) * Watermelon Woman – Matteo Ciavarella (The Next Day) * Battle Aftermath – Mario Nascimbene (“How’s the hiding tactic working for you?”) * Hongkong Trip – Gerhard Trede (self-defense, Jake style) * Richard the Lionheart – David Farnon (Adam’s the new school bully) * Watermelon Woman – Matteo Ciavarella (“Me? The school bully?”) * Black Moon – David Snell (everyone’s afraid of Adam) * Revolt – Eric Towren (the students evacuate the school) * Dark Spawn - Dave Hewson (“Look out! Look out! School bully coming through!”) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Bull is miserable) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (in the cafeteria) * Attacking In Waves – Carlo Savina (Bull slips on the mayo) * Richard the Lionheart – David Farnon (Bull is the school bully again) * Mission Objective – Gavin Greenaway (ending) Quotes :(Mr. Hornbill's stalking class is dismissed and the students leave) :Mr. Hornbill: Don't forget, tomorrow, we will be covering, stripping the carcass. ---- :Lupe: Yo, hide your lunches everyone! Bull Sharowski is headed your way! He takes stuff! :Windsor: Bull is obviously a victim of classic adolescent angst. We could run, but what good would that do? Sharks are creatures of habit. He'll just repeat his aggressive neo-prehistoric behavior tomorrow. ---- :Adam: Why would that Sharkowski kid bother us anyway? :Slips: Oh, he's been looking for a new victim, ever since Chucky Seal moved away. :(Flashback to Chucky Seal leaving in an ambulance) :Chucky: I'm nobody's victim now. ---- :Bull: Alright, which one of you (inhales) has my lunch today? :(Everyone hides their lunches and points to Adam) ---- :Jake: Maybe he just forgot his lunch today and he'll never bother you again. :(The next day, Bull steals Adam's lunch again) :Jake: Okay, so he forgot two days in a row. Tomorrow, you're in the clear. :(The next, next day, Bull steals Adam's lunch) :Jake: (nervously) Heh heh, Guess he remembered to forget again. ---- :(Adam complains about obviously looking like he was just beaten up by Bull) :Jake: I hear the bullied look is in this year. :(An anteater dressed as a nerd walks by) :Anteater: Hey guys. Dig the look, Adam. ---- :Adam: I haven't eaten in days! :(Adam reveals his stomach to be bony and scrawny) :Jake: Nyah! You know this very thing happened to my uncle. :Adam: Really? What did he do? :Jake: He became a supermodel. :Adam: I don't think I'm tall enough. ---- :Adam: Me? The school bully? That's ridiculous. (passes by Lupe) Hey, Lupe. :Lupe: AAAAAAAH! Don't hurt me! :(Lupe flies off in fear) :Adam: Lupe wait! What's the matter with her? :(Ingrid walks up) :Adam: Oh, hey, Ingrid. :Ingrid: AAAAH! Don't hurt me! :(Ingrid runs away) :Adam: Slips, my man. Gimme five. :(Slips gives Adam his wallet) :Slips: Here! Just take all of it, dude. Just don't hurt me. :(Slips runs off in fear) ---- :Adam: I don't wanna be the school bully. :Jake: What? This is our time to shine. We can rule this school. Bwahahahahahahaha! :Adam: What do you mean "we" can rule this school? :Jake: Oh, well, when I said "we" I ... meant ... you- DON'T HURT ME! ---- :Adam: Hey, bull. :Bull: AAAAH! Don't hurt me! :Adam: I'm not gunna hurt you. I just wanna talk. :Bull: Words can hurt too. ---- :Bull: It's great not being a bully anymore. I finally have friends. (annoyed) who wanna be around me. (grumpy) all the time. :(Four little creatures run by) :Creatures: Hi, Bull. See you at lunch. :Bull: (sarcastically) It's really great. :(A heron steps on his tail fin) :Bull: Hey! You stepped on my fin! :Heron: What are you gunna do about it? :Bull: Nothing. :Adam: Don't be do mean to Bull. :Heron: AAAAH! Don't hurt me! :(Heron runs away in fear) ---- :Adam: Well, it looks like Bull is school bully again. Everything's back to normal. :Jake: Boring. Trivia *First major appearance of Bull Sharkowski. This was his intended debut episode, but due to achronological airing of the episodes, he previously appeared three times in "Bad News Bear", "Chew on This", and "The "A" Word". It obvious that this is Bull's first appearance, as Adam didn't know who he was, prior to his actual introduction here. *Bull Sharkowski's last victim was Chucky Seal, before bullying him into being relocated. *Due to an allergy, chocolate gives Bull hives. *Jake mentions having an anorexic uncle, who became a supermodel. Cultural References *When Bull first enter the lunchroom, "Night on Bald Mountain" Plays. *Bull eats Adam's pudding cup in the same fashion as Bruce from the movie "Jaws" in his position on the famous movie poster. Gallery Puma Behind Adam.png Evil Puma.png Evil Puma Attack.png Adam's Belly Ruins Eddie.png Adam Ruins Stalking Class.png Jake Dressed Like A Mamba.png Adam Wants to be the Predator.png Lupe Warns People of Bull.png It's Your Lunch.png Bull's Last Victim.png And Here Bull Comes.png Arnie and Leslie Sense Danger.png Two Turtles Sense Danger.png Shadow of Bull Approaches.png Bull's Debut.png Bull Needs Water.png Bull Punches Henry.png Which One of You Has My Lunch Today.png Everyone Points to Adam.png Adam Makes a Mistake.png Bull Eats All of Adam's Lunch.png Jake Assumes This is a One Time Thing.png The Next Day Time Card.png But Bull Comes Back.png Jake Gets Admissive.png Bull Out of the Hose.png Bull in the Toilet.png Bill in Adam's Locker.png Jake and Water Dunked Adam.png Adam Hasn't Eaten in Days.png Go Spidermonkey on His Behind.png Adam Makes Slippery Sandwiches.png Adam Slips in Sandwich Sauce.png Adam Goes Flying Through the Air.png Adam Slaps Bull's Snout.png Everyone Saw Adam Take Down Bull.png Everyone Fears Adam Now.png Adam is a Bully Now.png Even Adam's Friends Hate Him.png Adam Announces He is Not a Bully.png Everyone Runs for It.png Everyone Flees the School.png Jake Airhorns About the Bully.png Let's Bully the Flounder.png Flounder Boy Don't Hurt Me.png Even Bull Fears Adam.png Bull Doesn't Want It Back.png Grey Dominates Bull.png Bull and His New Friends.png Adam Gives Bull His Sandwich.png Bull Has Fallen Victim to Adam.png Adam and Bull Fight Over Sandwiches.png Bull Slips in Mayo.png Bull Goes Flying.png Bull Lightly Taps Adam.png Windsor Gasps.png The Lunchroom Freezes in Shock.png Adam Fakes Being Hurt.png Bull is the Bully Again.png Bull Rises Behind Them Again.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Sharkowski Episodes